Flawed Logic
by RayChiiLuv
Summary: A new member has joined the growing Organization, and he seems to have taken a liking to Zexion.  Ah, that was a very corny summary... Yaoi, Lemon later on, Zemyx.
1. Meeting the Neophyte

Omygosh~ It's my first story. I've been wanting to upload this for a long time since I joined; anyways. : D I hope you have fun readin' the first chappie cause chapter two is on the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of its charries, those are all squeenix's. I srsly wish I did though...

* * *

><p>Number II had just returned from his mission with an unknown figure trailing behind him. Zexion blinked at the figure hooded in the Organization's trademark black coat. The only thing the schemer could make out from the dark shadow of the hood was a bit of blonde hair that propped the hood in an odd fashion. As he passed them on the way to castle's library a shiver ran through his spine. He paused a couple seconds to look back and watch the two walk away, blinking and then shrugging the shiver off as him being cold. He made a mental note to scold Number IV again for messing with the castle temperature.<p>

Later that day, he saw the unknown man again at the Organization's meeting. His curious slate eyes rested upon the man almost the entire time, trying to make a shape or face under the hood. Unfortunately, he'd spent the entire time doing so and had missed nearly every word the Superiour had said. A growl left him before he opened a portal out of the room. Partly because of his own stupid and unnatural faux curiosity in the new man, Number IX (the only words he heard), and partly at the anger he felt towards the Neophyte for distracting him so.

After the meeting, Zexion felt the day went on like any other had; boring and mission-filled to the brim, not to mention Number VII's voice ringing through the silent castle as he yelled and scolded Number II and VIII.

The next day, however, really had given Zexion something that had a semblance to rage. The Neophyte had finally taken his hood off, the blue-haired man observed in the Grey Area, and sported a gelled replica of a mullet-Mohawk mix. He stared at the outlandish hair from behind his book to not make it obvious. A goofy grinned had made its home on the boy's face as well, and it seemed to make his crystal blue eyes sparkle with an imitation of happiness. For some reason, this fascinated Zexion even more.

Number IX reminded him of Axel, Number VIII, who could also imitate emotions fairly well he had learned. A skill that was useless when it came to not having a heart, but curious behavior at the least.

So Zexion sat there as he stared at Number IX, looking down every once in a while to read and re-read the same sentence over and over again for a good hour. The other man in the room amused himself with an Organization XIII-ified version of a sitar, something Zexion had read about. Nimble fingers plucked gently at the strings of the sitar, creating different notes and melodies that filled the otherwise silent Gray Area. And from observing across the room on the other couch, Zexion could see it made Number IX's faked happiness very convincing.

Thus, the schemer's mind wandered far off from the current text in his hand to think about what kind of man Number IX used to be, and a dazed look became all too apparent in his eyes. The next thing he really recalled was staring back into bright, crystal eyes.

Jumping at the sudden closeness of the man, Zexion nearly flung his book so hard it would've broken the giant window behind him. If he had a heart, this would have given him a heart-attack.

"C-Can I help you?" He stuttered out, trying to calm both his breathing and rapidly heating face. All he received from Number IX was a smile, a bright annoying smile that could irritate Saix in one glance. From such a close distance, he could faintly smell the boy's scent. It was like the sea, and yet it was actually quite enticing. Zexion had it memorized in a pinch, like everyone else he had come across.

"You looked kinda spacey. I just wanted to know if you fell asleep or something." The man had said, leaning back to his full height. Slate eyes gazed up at him, and he felt his cheeks get heated again just from how much _taller_ the man was.

"I could not have fallen asleep with my eyes open." A frowned had creased his lips once he fought back the heat in his face, eyes now fully observing the man. He had sun-kissed skin and a lean build that closely resembled a surfer, or so Zexion deduced. The blue sitar was strung along his back like a normal guitar, the black leather strap that matched the Organization cloak hugging his chest tight.

"You never know," The man replied somewhat thoughtfully, "I knew people that slept like that. I always thought they were dead till I poked them." He said with a slight chuckle at the end. Was he mocking Zexion?

"I have read about that before," he frowned more, "and I do not need you to remind me, Neophyte." The sound of the rank made Number IX's head tilt a bit in a puppy-dog manner.

"A what?" He said, obviously lacking the knowledge of the ranks of the castle. With a frustrated sigh, Zexion stood to go grab his book from the bottom pane of the large glass window.

"Neophyte. A new member." Zexion briefly explained, turning to glance at the man. "If you don't mind now, I'd like to get back to my reading." He said rather abruptly before walking to sit on the farther end of the couch, trying to escape the strangely curious man.

Crystal blue eyes just blinked at him before a harmless smile left his lips. "Okay. I guess I'll see you around here then?" He tilted his head again, watching Zexion. "I'm Demyx, or that's what that guy called me."

Zexion just made a noise of acknowledgement. Demyx continued, "Xiggy told me about the members. He said some not nice things about you though, I think you—"

"Number IX," Zexion interrupted, "You have missions to do, and I'm not at all interested on hearing what Number II said about me. If you mind," He barely looked up from the book, but his tone had a hint of slight irritation.

Demyx, smile dimming from being called his number, nodded an apology. "Sorry, I'll just go." He said a bit solemnly, offering another softer smile before taking his sitar and exiting the Grey Area.

After he'd left, Zexion paused his reading again. "Demyx…" He tried the name softly, and something in him made him shiver, just slightly, at how well the named rolled off his tongue.

::::

Zexion dropped down on the chair next to his bedroom window, opening the pane for a draft of cool air. Number VII had run everyone ragged to do missions to get their funds up, and there was no exception. But he thanked whatever gods there were that he didn't get a mission with the Neophyte.

Demyx.

Since the interaction in the Grey Area, the blue-haired man resolved to as little contact with the happy blond possible. It irritated him the way he smiled and acted as if things were fine, and it made Zexion even more peeved that for some extremely weird reason, he _reacted_ to Demyx. No, Number IX.

He sighed and crossed him arms on the sill, looking out at the dark sky of the World That Never Was. It was almost always dark here, something he'd grown accustomed to. It would be nice if Xemnas allowed a bit more light into the world other than the shine from that lustrous heart-shaped moon.

Closing his eyes, he let himself take in the moon's shine. He couldn't wait to get his heart back. Couldn't wait to be normal, to express and feel, to love and be happy. He neglected those emotions when he was an apprentice, and he sorely regretted it. Or pretended to.

Something snapped him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, his ears caught the sound of someone singing softly. Blinking, slate eyes looked down to the dark blue and green garden that lay below his window. It was something that Vexen came up with to grow his own herbs for medicines for the Organization.

There was someone down there, and they were singing. Intrigued, Zexion leaned a bit more out of his window to listen. He recognized the voice, eyes widening a bit.

Demyx.

The blonde walked up to the glowing blue buds of flowers, his eyes curious at the luminescent light of them. He reached out to gently touch one, his voice softening a bit more. As if magic, the flower reacted by slowly opening its petals and the normal blue glow changed to an iridescent white. Zexion's eyes widened more.

How could he do that? Did he have a power with plants? Frowning, he leaned down from the window and sat in the chair. No, that's not right. Mind-working on figuring out the mystery of how Number IX had created such an unusual yet beautiful phenomenon, he didn't notice when said member slipped away from the garden of glowing flowers and back into the castle.

It was late before Zexion finally woke up, realizing he had moved to his bed while his mind concentrated on the mystery. He glanced to the sky, knowing it was still futile to try to tell the time from it. Demyx had been haunting his thoughts while he slept, a million questions swirling around the boy.

Before he could delve too deep into his mind once again, the small man's stomach growled. A frowned creased his lips before he got up to move down the white halls to the kitchen hidden away in the maze of the castle.

Opening the swinging door, he froze in his steps when his sharp nose picked up the subtle smell of the sea, covered by the delicious aroma of some food he didn't recognize. Demyx was standing at the stove, cooking something to satisfy his own hunger. The aroma made the illusionist's stomach twist in hunger, and despite himself he wanted to try some of what Demyx had been cooking. But he pushed the need aside.

"What are you doing down here?" The cold tone made the blonde turn and smile at the sight of Zexion.

"I'm making pasta. I'm hungry~" Demyx grinned and turned back to cooking.

"Pasta? This late at night?" The shorter man questioned, a look of faux disbelief on his face. Realizing the fake emotion he displayed, Zexion cleared his throat and made himself stoic once more. "That is bad for your health."

Shutting the stove off to cool the pasta, Demyx turned to Zexion. "Haaah? No it's not." He said with a pout on his face, walking over to Zexion. "It's worse if I just let myself starve."

Backing away a bit as Number IX stepped closer; he averted his steely blue from the crystal in fear of shutting down his mask once again. "I guess you are right about that. Superiour would still not approve of wasting groceries like that."

Demyx only blinked at the information, grinning. "Ah, let him be mad." Was all he said before going to get himself a bowl. Zexion's stomach turned in hunger again and made an audible sound as it growled. He quickly hugged his stomach to try and hush it, but it was too late.

"You're hungry too. I'll split some with you." Demyx reached for another bowl before going to ration the pasta. The illusionist was thankful that Demyx had turned away so he wouldn't see the tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Why was he getting like this, in front of a Neophyte for god sakes? Maybe Zexion was just too tired and hungry? Hm, he concluded with that before forcing the blush away.

The blonde returned to set the bowls of steaming pasta and sauce on the table, pulling out a seat for Zexion. "It's more comfy if you sit." He said while taking a seat himself. The smaller man frowned.

"You forgot forks, Number IX." Came the frank response as Zexion strode to the silverware drawer and brought back two forks, giving one to Demyx.

Said blonde smiled up at Zexion. "Thanks! Uhm.." The smile devolved to a puzzled look. An irritated sigh left Zexion. "What?"

"I don't know your name," Again, the head tilt, "I only know your number."

"Zexion." What? He barely spoke to the Neophytes, let alone told them his name.

"Zexion," Demyx tried, "I like it." He smiled wide, "But I think Zexy is more better!"

The schemer frowned at the nickname. "No."

"Why not?" Demyx pulled out his pout again, which left Zexion a bit dumbfounded at the expression. "You shouldn't frown as much either. It's bad for you."

"And when did you become so knowledgeable?" He snapped, digging his fork into the pasta before taking a delicate bite. Demyx looked slightly taken back by the outburst, but was back to smiling.

"My mom told me. Well, my somebody's mom told him." Looking down at his pasta, he twirled his fork in it while a misted look came over his eyes. "She told him to always smile. So I'm smiling for him."

Zexion watched him carefully. Number IX had…become serious. Though the smile was still there and his tone was softer, he could tell that Demyx had stopped fooling around for once. It shocked him. Looking down at his own pasta, he took a few more bites. What was he supposed to say after that?

Thankfully, Demyx broke the silence with a loud slurp as he gulped down his pasta. Zexion scrunched his face in mock disgust. But…Zexion concluded that Demyx was a very curious Nobody indeed. Which reminded him…

"Number IX, do you know what your power is?" He questioned softly, finishing off the surprisingly good pasta in a few more bites. Demyx hummed a bit as he slurped the last of his pasta as well.

"Mmm, I think it was water. My somebody loved the beach." Gulping down the noodle, he leaned back and sighed with contentment. Zexion tilted his head and tapped his fork on the bowl softly, which made Demyx look at him curiously. Ah, so that was it. The plants had probably reacted to the water power Demyx… Number IX had. Getting up suddenly, he took his dishes to the sink.

"Thank you for the meal, Number IX. I have research to do." Zexion excused himself, making way for the door.

"Hey, wait." Demyx said, scrambling out of his seat to do the same and follow Zexion out. Said blue-haired man made a noise of annoyance. He made his gate faster, hoping to out walk Demyx though his legs were fairly short. No such luck.

"I saw you looking down from the window."

Zexion halted. _What?_ Demyx stopped a few paces ahead of him and met his gaze. "You had your eyes closed actually, but I knew it was you."

He didn't know what to say, but his face heated up. He _saw_ him? Demyx's face was so serious; there was no hint of a smile anywhere except his eyes. Like he was almost truly happy. The slate-eyed man just stared at him, mask completely fallen from him. He felt _vulnerable_.

Before he could even think of anything to say, Demyx had turned back into his merry self and headed to the door. "I hoped you liked my singing," He called back into the kitchen before adding on in a quieter voice, "I sang for you."

And he was gone. Zexion's legs felt weak. Someone, no, a _Neophyte_ had seen him while he had his guard down. This was unbelievable. Staring at where he had been at the door, Zexion snapped out of whatever he was in and walked out of the kitchen to his room quickly. Tomorrow would be interesting.

::::

As it happened, the day passed normally. Zexion went into the Grey Area and received his mission and Number IX sent him the usual goofy grin. He did his mission and returned rather late to the castle again, and dirty at that. A growled left him as he brushed the dust off his cloak.

"Stupid Agrabah always leaves dirt on me." He grumbled, striding back to his own room to strip off his dirty cloak. Under he had on a blue v-neck, similar to the one his own Somebody wore, and loose leather pants. The peeled off his gloves and boots as well and moved to get clean clothes from the uniform white dresser to change into after his shower.

The information of the mission started preoccupying his mind, and he was walking to the bathroom in a daze. So he didn't hear the water running or the tunes of a melodious voice until it was too late. Opening the white door, he was only stopped by the amplified singing and the fogged mirrors of the bathroom. His slate eyes found the tan, naked form of Demyx absent-mindedly washing himself in the clear glass shower as he sang. The schemer's face heated in a hot second.

Not meaning to, his eyes slid down the water user's body. His mind numbly processed the site of the lean back that narrowed just slightly at his waist, Zexion's eyes pausing a bit on Demyx's ass before continuing down his legs like a drop of water on the tan skin. His legs were a bit long and looked like a surfer's legs.

Seeing such a good-looking body from the back made Zexion unconsciously want to see the _front_ of Demyx. And if he had a heart, it would've stopped because at that very moment Demyx turned to spot Zexion through the faintly fogged glass of the shower. His cheeks flushed rapidly to mirror Zexion's own red cheeks.

Repressing the urge to let his eyes flow back down the musician's body, Zexion stuttered out an apology before going out of the white bathroom and slamming the door shut. Leaning against it, he clutched his chest even though there was no heart to beat, and steadied his heavy breathing.

For some odd reason seeing Demyx naked had a very weird effect on Zexion, and even though it was flustering to see another member nude the schemer had the sinking yet fluttering feeling that his own reaction was not normal. Other than the flustered sensation of being caught, when the pair of blue eyes connected with his own a sort of heat flowed through his entire body that made him lose his breath. It was a pleasurable heat as well.

Wait, what was he _doing_? He wasn't supposed to be _feeling_ anything. Especially anything for this particular Neophyte that Zexion concluded was the happiest Nobody ever. It was just purely illogical, and not to mention very wrong since they were both men.

Sighing heavily Zexion strode down the hall to the other bathroom at the other end, knocking first before moving into the identical bathroom to shower.

As the warm water massaged his muscles, his mind couldn't help but conjure an illusion of the water user. The drops of warmth were like his fingers, trailing down Zexion's body in hot touches and leaving cooling trails that made shivers travel up and down the schemer's spine. The steam felt so hot, like breath traveling across his neck, and suddenly the drops became a tongue. It traveled lower and lower, a feeling that made Zexion squirm madly and lean against the glass wall of the shower. His lungs were aching for air before he realized he was holding it while concentrating on the illusion and the blue-haired man gasped for a breath. The illusion had just made its way to the most sensitive part of Zexion and a small moan accompanied his breathing. The sound had reverberated along the enclosed walls, and all of a sudden the schemer was very much aware of what was happening.

He made the illusion dissipate immediately, a tinge of pink spreading from his ears to his cheeks at what he was just fantasizing. And the effect such fantasizing had on him was very apparent when he looked down. Growling, he flipped the heat of the shower to ice cold droplets that assisted him in getting rid of a very annoying and trivial problem.

"I'm going to kill Number IX…" he hissed to himself once he was out and had a towel wrapped around him. Yet a very small part of his mind whispered, 'you want Demyx.'

Later that night Zexion set down the book he had been reading on the night table next to his white bed, sighing at how incredibly late it was. If Superiour knew just how long he'd been up, he would send Number VII to chew him out for wasting resting time.

Settling down into the covers the illusionist reached to flick off the lights, laying back to the pillow and closing his eyes. As he was about to slip into the darkness of sleep, the creak of his bed room door made his breathing, and heart if he had, stop. Forcing himself to take deep slow breaths to feign sleep he figured it must have been Saix to make nightly rounds before going to join Superiour in soaking in the moon's bask. Footsteps into his room made his breathing falter slightly, and to cover he groaned softly and turned a bit. The movement made the footsteps cease momentarily before steadily coming closer to Zexion's bed.

He felt the pressure of someone climbing onto the mattress and bring their body close to his. Frowning, he turned over again to tell whomever the person was to go away, but he froze when he found bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"H-hi Zexion…" Demyx began in a meek voice, "I had a bad dream…can I sleep with you?" He clung to the sheets that wrapped Zexion almost desperately.

The schemer stared at him, almost regarding him. He remembered when he'd always grow scared after a nightmare he would go to Ansem the Wise, Even, or Alaeus and tug gently on the sheets before crawling into bed with them. He felt safe then.

Coming back to reality, Zexion felt a bit uncomfortable with letting the musician, whom he'd just walked in on and fantasized about, sleep with him. But it was only harmless sleeping, yes? Frowning, Zexion let out a sigh. "Okay, under the covers."

The words seem to lighten Demyx up, since he was under the covers in a matter of seconds. "Thank you Zexy…" He snuggled up close to Zexion, leaving the smaller man a bit flustered.

He muttered a 'don't call me that' before allowing himself to close his eyes again, body relaxing at the newfound warmth. As he saw Zexion shut his eyes, Demyx let out a secretive smile before he too slipped off into the dark.

* * *

><p>Tehehe dawh cute Demdem. There's the first chapter~! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review~ Ta-ta : D<p> 


	2. Mission cut short

Here is the long awaited second chapter...well, long awaited for me, anyway. After putting it off for how long ; w ; I sincerely apologize. -bows-

Disclaimer: I dun own anything ; w ; all Squeenix's and Disney's property.

* * *

><p>The smell of the sea flooded the young boy's senses; the taste of its salty waters reminded him of the sea salt ice cream he had shared earlier with his mentor, Ansem the Wise. There was a small smile apparent on the thin pink lips as the sun dipped lower beyond Twilight Town's horizon.<p>

"Ienzo." He heard the smooth voice of Even call to him from the train station. Turning, the young blue haired apprentice swiftly walked up the shore to retrieve his shoes before walking over to the blonde haired scientist.

"It is getting late, Ienzo. And Master Ansem is going to have a fit if we don't get back before night." The much taller man reprimanded, holding his hand out for the young apprentice to take. Nodding, the small boy looked back out to sea, a forlorn look washing upon his features as he reluctantly turned away from the beautiful sight.

His eyes slowly slid open as he awoke from the fond memory of his time as a somebody, feeling as if the scent of the sea lingered from his dream. Taking in the seemingly fleeting smell, Zexion pulled up from the covers of his warm bed to start his day. Running his fingers through his hair, the small man froze when he heard a groan come from under the bundle of covers next to him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Demyx's form huddled in the white sheets. There was a small smile on his face and a hazy look in his eyes when those crystal's glance up at Zexion.

"Mmm, morning Zexy." He said drowsily. Immediately the schemer's face heated up.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed?" The man stammered out before kicking the rest of the sheets free from his legs. Number IX gave him a puzzled look before smiling brightly.

"You let me sleep with you," Demyx explained, seeing the confused look on the schemer's face. "I had a bad dream, don't you remember?"

Pausing for a moment, the schemer did remember unwillingly letting the boy sleep in his bed. Nothing further (thank goodness). With a sigh the blue haired man made his way off the bed to fix himself for the day.

"It was a one-time thing, Number IX. Now go get dressed." He glanced in the mirror, a frown pressed into his lips from the horrid display of emotion so early on in the day. There was a quiet giggle from the form on the bed before the schemer felt arms wrap around his waist and the musician's face materialize next to his in the mirror.

"Thank you~." The younger blonde hummed softly in Zexion's ear before retreating to his own room, leaving the small man to blush to himself. Seeing said blush on his face made the schemer glare at his reflection and turn away as he retrieved clothes to dress himself in for the day.

The Grey Area was as lively as ever with its usual feed of Nobodies and Saix barking out ignored orders. Approaching the scarred man, Zexion pursed his lips in a slight show of impatience. Yellow eyes spotting the smaller Nobody, Saix sighed and handed the mission to Zexion.

"You're going to Atlantica today, Number VI. Number IX is going with you as well." The papers nearly fell out of Zexion's hands when Saix mentioned the last bit, and he stared up at him in annoyance. The Diviner arched a brow at the fumbling man. "Orders directly from Superiour."

The illusionist gave a gruff 'fine' before looking around for Demyx. His slate eyes landed on the mullet-headed blonde as he strummed away on his sitar. Striding towards him, Zexion nudged Demyx's foot with his and met the tortuously happy blue eyes.

"Hey Zexy!" He gave off a grin that seemed to shine, his hands slipping off the sitar and onto the uniform white couch. Zexion swore he could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"I told you not to call me that." He ordered, shoving the papers at the blonde. "We have a mission together. Meet me here in ten minutes."

Taking the papers, Demyx's blue eyes scanned over the words uninterested until they hit the location.

"Atlantica?" He beamed. "Sounds fun." Zexion took a step back as the taller of them stood and slung the sitar around his back. "I hate missions, but I like Atlantica."

The blue-haired man waved an aloof hand as he turned to leave to his own room for preparations. "Just be here on time." He called back.

::::

There was now no sound in the Grey Area except the impatient tapping of a boot. Zexion had been waiting for a good while, and was steadily growing angrier.

"Where is that lazy Neophyte?" He growled softly, eyes flickering to the entrance of the Grey Area as he heard footfalls from the hall. A couple moments later, Demyx emerged from bland white with a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. He walked to Zexion, stopping a few feet in front of him with a sleepy smile.

The smile in itself was cute, and Zexion suppressed another irritating blush as he glared up at Demyx. "Where were you? I've been waiting here for ten minutes."

"I had a nap after I was done preparing. It only took me a couple minutes." The blonde chuckled, ignoring the lightning gaze that came from the angered Nobody. Not saying a thing, the blue-haired illusionist just waved a hand to open a dark corridor and slip through. Demyx blinked at the silence and followed him.

When they exited, they were in the deep seas of Atlantica. Zexion's legs had taken to the form of the fins of a navy blue bottle-nose dolphin, and he didn't seem any sort of impressed by it. Demyx, on the other hand, had his lower half change into that of a yellowtail snapper. There was a lovely bright yellow line of scales down the side of his tail that spread and fanned to his long, translucent fins. It suited him, Zexion thought.

Demyx seemed very delighted and spun himself in a circle to admire his tail and the gorgeous yellow-tipped spines down his back. "I love Atlantica!" He giggled. The sight made a small smile form on the schemer's lips before he wiped it away, mask returning.

"We should get going. The report said there was a heartless lurking in these parts." He turned his head to look around, summoning his Lexicon as he arched and swam further down. "Be careful."

Watching the smaller man, Demyx nodded with a serious face before trying to swim after Zexion. Unfortunately, he nearly did a 360 in the same spot.

"Ah! How do you work this thing?" He pouted and wiggled himself again, this time managing to do some form of swimming after the blue tail of the illusionist.

The lights of the grand Atlantica gave the city a hallowed feel as the two swam near it. Demyx stared amazed at the sight, wiggling his tail quicker to catch up to Zexion.

"Wow. What is that, Zexy?" He blinked and looked at the schemer, words catching in his throat suddenly. The water had pushed Zexion's bangs away from his face and revealed the hidden half. For some reason, it made the blue-haired man seem beautiful to Demyx, and the light coming off the city illuminating his features worsened the red blush on his tan face.

"It's Atlantica. We cannot be seen by anyone, though. Understand?" The smaller man informed, swimming and arching himself gracefully in the water. After a silence, he glanced over at Demyx to catch his gaze. It sent warm blood rushing to his cheeks. "What?"

"N-nothing!" The younger Nobody grinned and wiggled himself faster, approaching the ruins outside of the city. A couple bubbles flitted from the schemer's mouth as he sighed to calm himself before following.

It was bleak, these ruins. Coral infested the decaying skeletons of the old reef that had abundantly grown on the buildings, leaving them white in the brittle shells. The ocean's currents moved the fronds of each creature back and forth, tickling Demyx's tan belly and making him giggle. Zexion hushed him immediately.

"This is where the heartless was spotted, so be quiet and be on guard." He hugged his Lexicon, steady eyes watching their surroundings. The musician pouted a bit, but summoned his sitar as he too glanced around. Nothing but stillness.

Stillness…stillness… the sway of the coral… the movement of sand in the current…yet it was all still at the same time… it dizzied Demyx a bit by how moving yet unmoving the environment was, but when he woke from his dizzying state Zexion's shriek to him had passed. His blue eyes sought out the man, but only found the dark blackness of a heartless body in front of him. There was a yelp that hadn't yet made its way out of Demyx's throat before he felt the force of the large, serpentine tail colliding to his side and knocking him against the ruins.

"Demyx!" Zexion panicked a bit at the jarring sight, catching himself before he could do anything stupid. But it was too late, since his sudden scream of the other Nobody's name attracted the attention of the sea-serpent heartless. There was a gargling hiss in its throat before it let loose a bone-shivering roar, making the illusionist gape in mock terror. As the large tail gliding quickly in Zexion's direction, he opened Lexicon and let it flip to the page as he swiftly danced out of the way, shaking slightly when the tail crashed into the ruins.

Demyx squeaked and wiggled himself out of the way of the falling ruins, wincing in pain from the hit he'd received from the tail. A blue light flickered in the corner of his eye.

The blue aura grew from Lexicon as the leviathan let out another terrible rumble, and the mock terror had been replaced with one of concentration as the aura lifted from Lexicon. The amorphous light shimmered as it took the form of Number III's six lances and left a glowing trail of light as it speared towards the heartless.

As the lances pierced its dark scales it let out a screeching shriek, its coils writing madly and turning up the ruins in their coral shells. The schemer did not relent on it as the blue aura quickly returned and formed into a rifle, shooting bullets that honed in on the leviathan.

With each wave of attacks the thrashing of the beast's body became wilder. Demyx ducked and weaved as best he could to make it to Zexion's side, panting softly.

"We must get out of here so I can plan."He grit his teeth and dove to grab Demyx's wrist. The boy was near paralyzed in the fear of seeing the huge heartless going berserk before he was tugged out of the way of its chaotic currents.

He had drawn Demyx down into a coral rift a ways away from the thrashing beast and took great care to make sure it hadn't seen them. He then pinned Demyx to the canyon wall with his blue eyes unusually wide with worry.

"What's wrong with you? Why didn't you move when I told you to? Are you okay?" Demyx gave the smaller man a strange look at the concern that was soaked into his voice. Catching the odd look the blond had given him Zexion quickly backed away from him, releasing him from the wall.

"Just—don't do that again!" His concerned gaze took on a glower before he swam to the edge of the rift to peer at the beast. The thunderous roars kept ringing out as it flailed its head around, looking for the two of them. The schemer growled softly and watched the heartless, mind working out many different plans.

Demyx just watched him, his back throbbing a bit from both the heartless and the slam against the wall. The musician smiled softly to himself as Zexion's soft voice hummed through the waters as he whispered out a plan of action, Demyx gliding closer to hear it.

"-after that we can make a break for the shipwreck. Hopefully it won't be able to follow us so I can come up with a plan to eliminate it." The schemer glanced over as the blond swam closer to him, the frown on his lips deepening at the oddly affectionate smile the other had. "This is serious, Number IX."

Another moment of silence passed, and Zexion felt his face heat before turning away. "Come on, let's begin the plan." Without another word he swam out to the thrashing heartless, Demyx following close by his tail. In truth Demyx didn't know what they were going to do, but he would try his best to improvise. Summoning their weapons they approached the hissing mass of darkness, its yellow eyes focusing on them as its body ceased to thrash about.

Slowing himself Zexion summoned Lexicon and opened the book. He gave a quick glance back at Demyx, who nodded and began wiggling the other way. The blond boy figured if he could get the heartless' attention, he could lure it to Zexion's book. Yeah, he wasn't all that stupid. But neither was he strong, so he'd do it the only way he knew how.

"Hey! Over here!" Once he had swam far away enough he shouted at the heartless, a sense of mock dread coming over his body as the beast's gaze turned to him. "Catch me if you can~!" He put on a brave face and turned to swim as fast as he could, feeling the water around him shift as the leviathan swam to follow him. The musician swallowed, not daring to look behind him as he looped and turned to drive the monster back to Zexion.

Said cloaked schemer was flipping through Lexicon near the ruins, waiting for Demyx. His plan was to trap the giant into his book, leaving them time to escape while damaging the beast in return. They were not going to be the ones to take this heartless down; it was much too large for them. It made him question Xemnas' option of sending the weakest members to deal with it.

He stared out at the dark blue sea, wondering why it was taking Demyx so long to lure the giant back from where they came from.

It was much faster than Demyx wanted it to be, its dark body moving lithely now through the water as it gained on him. He could see the ruins in the distance, and he wiggled quicker as the muscles in his tail began to burn. Suddenly, he felt the water was still.

The blue haired merman watched as he saw the dark form of the heartless appear once more, the small dot in front of it apparently Demyx. Watching the sight, he hardened his nerve and flipped to the page he designated for the large beast. As he looked back up Zexion noticed that the large form was not behind Demyx anymore, who had stopped and was looking around. "What.."

The sand beneath him shifted before the heartless leviathan violently tore its way out of the ground. A surprised gasp came from Zexion as he tried moving out of the way of its massive jaws. Searing pain shot up his side as the teeth of the large mouth sawed into him, red clouding the blue water around him. There was a muffled scream from Demyx as the stinging salt water sent him into a fit of convulsed pain.

"Zexy!" Demyx felt himself swimming again, frantic and fast to the cloud of red that engulfed Zexion. Summoning his sitar he strummed a few notes before a clone of himself began attacking at the large beast to distract it. As its attention was turn towards the form of water, Demyx grabbed Zexion and slipped into a dark corridor.

* * *

><p>Hehe, apologies for the cliffhanger, but it was needed. : D Till next time~ Ta-ta~<p> 


End file.
